Battle To The End
by Michelle-Mi-Shi-E-Ru
Summary: AU. Sakura and her band are invited to participate in Sannin Star's music camp. They will all stay at the camp for the month, training to compete in the finals and ultimately win a record deal. What happens when they meet Sasuke's band? What kind of mess will they get into? SasuSaku InoShik HinaNaru NejiTen


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Paramore and the Runaways, along with their songs used in this story.

It was a beautiful morning in the small town of Konoha. Down below of the bright morning sun, were children dragging along their parents down the street in pure happiness and store owners opening up their business to prepare for another day of work.

Focusing on a particular small house, you can spot a pink haired maiden peacefully asleep, almost completely engulfed by her red comforter. She had a perfectly heart-shaped face, complemented with a small nose and cherry full lips. She looked perfectly content, that is until …

"SAKURAAAAAAA!"

Bright emerald orbs shot open in reaction to the loud obnoxious call from outside her house. They closed slightly in realization to who the person is and let a grunt fall from her mouth.

_"What does the pig want so early? It's Saturday morning for crying out loud … Ughh"._

Groaning slightly, she forcefully climbed out of bed and shoved her purple colored toes into her pink bunny slippers. She then slowly and dreadfully dragged herself to the front door of her small apartment.

She looked through the window and saw her blue eyed best friend/bandmate standing impatiently with her hands on her hips. She had blonde hair tied up into a pony tail with bangs covering almost her entire right eye. She was wearing a jean skirt with a purple shirt and black boots.

_"I'm seriously gonna kill her if this isn't important."_ Sakura thought as she opened the door.

"What do you want Ino-pig? It's Saturday morning." Sakura said crossing her arms with a deadpanned look on her face as she leaned against the door frame.

The blonde forcefully shoved Sakura out the way, ignoring her "Hey!", while making her way into Sakura's living room.

"Sakura! Get ready! Kakashi got us a gig tonight at the Haru Bar!" Ino exclaimed loudly and she plopped herself onto Sakura's red fluffy couch.

"Set up is at 6, and the show starts at 6:30. Kakashi said we should perform our best because he believes that there are gonna be some recruiters for this summer music program thing he's been bragging about." Ino said while flipping through the channels on her small flatscreen.

They have been best friends their kindergarten days in the academy. Ever since Ino stuck up to a group of girls that were picking on Sakura, they've been inseparable since. When they were in fifth grade, they both joined the music program at their school which was instructed by their sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Sakura sang in the chorus, while Ino took up guitar. They formed a small band, in which eventually grew over the years. When they graduated from eighth grade, Kakashi offered to help get them gigs locally, so then can have a side hobby during high school that they can enjoy all together while earning some extra cash.

"Awesome! So where are we meeting up with the others to practice?" Sakura said now fully awake, as she made her way into her small kitchen. Excitement always overcame her when they found a gig. She popped some bread in the toaster and poured herself some orange juice.

Realizing that nothing ever good plays on Saturday morning, Ino shut the TV off and made her way to the kitchen. "At Hinata's. Hurry up and get dressed forehead. We have to gather the rest!". She said as she bit on the toast that unexpectedly popped from the toaster right in front of her.

"What? Why didn't you get me last? I could've been still sleeping still!". Sakura exclaimed while dramatically flinging her arms around. She could still be sleeping right now in her comfortable Tempur-Pedic bed!

"Sakura stop moving your arms like that. You look like a bird. And your house is on the way, so it made sense to come get you first!" Ino said while grabbing the glass of orange juice and gulping it down.

"I suppose … whatever", Sakura said glaring at her while mumbling words like, "Fat pig" and "Stealing my breakfast", as she made her way back into her room to get dressed.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Now fully awake and dressed, Sakura and Ino made their way outside of Sakura's apartment. She was now clad in her jean shorts, a fitted red T-shirt, and her favorite red and white high top converses. They strolled along the streets of Konoha, making their way to their next two bandmates' house.

"So, what songs do you think we should we play?" Sakura said while glancing at the fresh bagels being stored on display at the local bakery. She saw the baker place some cinnamon raisin and pumpernickel bagels on the front shelf through the glass window. She could just imagine, spreading some cream cheese on them and devouring it. Only if the stupid pig hand't eaten her breakfast, she wouldn't be so hungry.

"Hmm … I was thinking maybe 'Ignorance' and 'Emergency'." Ino said while putting her on her thinking face, oblivious to her friend's hunger. "Both of those songs always seem to get the crowd going all the time."

Sakura sighed and diverted her attention from the bagels. "Those sound good. Maybe we should also add a cover of 'Cherry Bomb'. Yeah? I think that song could win anybody over!" She said turning to Ino with a big smile on her face.

Ino smirked, understanding where her friend was coming from and nodded in agreement as they approached the housing complex where their next two bandmates lived.

"OI! TENTENNNNNNN! TEMARIIIIII! OPEN UP!" Ino screamed through the door. There was a loud 'Thump' followed by some cursing and heavy footsteps approaching the door.

"Must you be so loud pig?" Sakura exclaimed while putting her finger in her ear to ease the ringing. She always wondered where she got her loud voice from.

The door opened slowly to reveal a disheveled brunette rubbing her head. She was still in her pajama's and her eyes were barley open.

"It's Saturday morning. What could you guys want so early in the day?" The brunette said with a grubby voice while glaring at them. You can tell she wasn't a morning person with the unpleasant look on her face.

"Wake up Temari. We got an important gig later today and we need to practice!" Ino said while pushing her aside to walk into her house. Tenten raised her eyebrows at Sakura who just shrugged.

"Kakashi just said to put on a good performance because some important people from a music program will be there." She said, trying to make sense of their blonde friend. She also pushed Tenten slightly, making her way into her house following Ino.

"Yea, sure, guys. Come right in!" Tenten sarcastically mumbled to herself while looking at particularly nothing. She grumbled and closed the door.

Sakura sat on the stool that faced the kitchen while Ino plopped herself, again, onto the brown couch. Just then, another blonde entered into the room from the small hallway. She was tall with messed up spiked hair and sleepy dark brown eyes. Tenten passed her slowly while mumbling to herself, turning into her own bedroom to get ready.

Ino turned around from the couch to look at the other blonde, who looked utterly confused from the commotion. "Oi! Temari! Hurry up and get dressed! We have a gig tonight and we need to practice!".

Temari looked at her, not even bothering to say anything and mumbled some words, like her brunette friend, while disappearing back into the hallway. Ino looked at the now empty hallway questionably and then shrugged her shoulders. I guess waking up early on a weekend causes people to mumble to themselves a lot. It was Saturday morning after all.

Tenten walked out of her room a few minutes later wearing cargo pants, a fitted black T-shirt and all black high top Converses. She now had her hair in two buns on each side of her head, with bangs framing her forehead nicely.

Sakura and Ino met Tenten and Temari in sixth grade, a year after they formed their two-man band. They both transferred from a school in Suna due to their parents moving constantly. Tenten was adopted by Temari's parents, who thought it would be better for them if they moved to Konoha to live a stable life. They come to check up on them every now and then, along with Temari's other two brothers.

Tenten and Temari joined the music program at their school soon after they transferred. Tenten took up percussion and Temari was talented with the guitars, preferably the bass. Sakura and Ino quickly made friends with the two newcomers who eventually joined their band.

She looked around noticing her pink haired friend munching on a bagel and her other blonde friend laying across her couch. She decided to join Sakura in the kitchen, grabbing another bagel from the counter and taking a bite out of it.

Sakura looked up at the new presence in the kitchen. "Tenten! These bagels are awesome! Are they from that bakery down the street!" Sakura asked with sparkling eyes while she happily engulfed what was once a poppy seed bagel.

Tenten raised her eyebrow confused as to why her friend was so hungry. "Yea Sak … Why are you so hungry?" She said voicing her thoughts while looking at her pink haired friend devouring the bagel, sort of like a lion feasting on a hyena. It was truly a sight one must watch.

"Well … Imo-pig owa der ate my bweakfast!" Sakura said crying anime style while talking and chewing at the same time. Tenten looked over at said girl laying down too peacefully on the couch for her liking. She picked up an apple from her fruit bowl and chucked it at the girl, hitting her perfectly on her forehead. She smirked, happy that she hit her target exactly where she wanted.

Bright blue eyes shot open, wondering .hell. just hit her on her head. She got up slightly rubbing her forehead, while grasping the apple that laid right on her stomach. She growled and looked at the two girls whistling in the kitchen who just happened to be looking anywhere but her.

"HEY! WHICH ONE OF YO-" She got cut off when the apple suddenly got shoved into her mouth. She looked up and glared even harder at Temari who was now on the floor, laughing so hard while clutching her stomach.

"Oh my god! Hahahaha! She looks exactly like a pig now! With the apple in her mouth! Hahahaha! We just need a Turkey to put next to her and then Thanksgiving dinner will be served! Hahahaha!" Temari said in fits of giggles as she wiped away the tears from her eyes. She was wearing black shorts, a brown fitted T-Shirt with an owl on it and her brown Dr. Martens. Her spiky blonde hair was now tied into four short ponytails, along with short bangs reaching right above her eyebrows.

Sakura and Tenten were also laughing up a storm in the kitchen while Ino sat on the couch glaring at all of them. "Fine! You guys laugh along all you want! Just wait! I'll get my revenge! Jerks!" Ino said with huff while proudly taking a bite out of the apple. The girls just laughed even harder as she did so.

It was now around 10 o'clock when they girls approached a gate that blocked their way to the huge house hiding behind it. In front of the house, was an enormous lawn which was cut in the middle through pavement, that lead up to the marble stairs. Along the pavement were small elegant lights and rose bushes.

Sakura pressed the red button on the telecom.

"Good Morning. May I help you?" Said a guy through the little square grey box with a deep Japanese accent.

"Hey Masashi! Its Sakura and the crew here. We're here to see Hinata." Sakura said casually to the guy in the telecom.

"Yes Ma'am. She's expecting you. You may enter now." The guy said politely.

The gate slowly opened halfway, letting the girls through, and then closing right back with a click. They all approached the stairs that lead up to a huge wooden door. It opened to reveal a slightly old man wearing a black suit. He had a gentle old face with a small smile as he ushered the girls in.

"Hey Masashi! What's up!" Tenten said smiling at him while walking through the door. Masashi has been the Hyuga's butler for as long as they've known Hinata. They all befriended Hinata in sixth grade, soon after Tenten and Temari transferred in. The same group of girls who used to bully Sakura was picking on Hinata one day. Sakura didn't like it one bit, so she marched right up to the group of girls with all the confidence she can build up and stood up for Hinata.

Since then, Hinata became apart of their group of friends. Later they found out she was very skilled with the piano and stringed instruments, including the guitar, violin, and cello. They all persuaded her to join the music program, along with their band.

"Hinata-sama is in the music room. You may all go ahead. Have fun." Misashi said kindly while smiling at all the girls.

He received some pats on the back, along with some "Thanks man!" and "See ya Mash!". He looked at them as they ran quickly up the stairs, some of them falling clumsily, while eagerly making their way to the room.

"Those girls are something else." He said as he chuckled quietly to himself while closing door.

The girls approached a lightly green colored door and opened it, to be greeted by a petite girl sitting on a wooden chair in the middle on the spacious room. She was very pretty, with long midnight blue hair and big pearly white eyes. Something that ran in her whole family. She was playing with some strings on a guitar when they entered.

"Sup Hinata!" Sakura said as she approached the girl. She looked up from her guitar and smiled at them.

"Hey guys! I just finished tuning all of the guitars. I'm almost done with mine. Just give me sec." Hinata said with a soft voice while listening closely to her guitar strings being pulled. They all filed into the spacious room quietly.

It was brightly lit, due to the bright orange color on the walls, along with the sun shining though the small window on the right side of the room. The room was soundproof, so nobody in the house would be disturbed when they practiced.

In back of the room laid a huge drum set, which belonged to Tenten. It had everything basic from a snare and bass drum, to everything precise like the Chinese symbol.

To the left side of the room, there was a huge rack of guitars consisting of Ino's classic blue and white Stratocaster to Hinata's vintage looking Gibson and Temari's Vintage Stratocaster bass. Next to the guitar rack was amplifiers in size order starting from the smallest most portable one, to the largest, which just stayed put in the room due to its weight. Nobody wouldn't dare try to move that thing. In front of the amplifiers were multiple pedals, used to make different sound effects with the guitar.

On the right side of the room, there was a huge classic piano, along with a keyboard. Everybody took their respectable places by their instruments.

Sakura plugged in her microphone and started to test it. Tenten was getting comfortable, fixing the snare drum between her legs and playing lightly with the durns surrounding her, while adjusting them every now and then. Ino plugged in her guitar to one of the medium sized amplifiers, adjusting the tone and volume while playing with some strings on it. Temari was next to her, plugging in her bass guitar into her own amplifier, also adjusting the volume and tone.

"Alright guys! I'm all done! Did you think of any songs that we should play tonight?" Hinata said while following Temari and Ino by also plugging in her guitar into an amplifier. She had texted her earlier to inform her of Kakashi's late announcement.

"I was thinking maybe Fences? I really like playing that song. It gets me so pumped!" Tenten said excitedly while flipping her drum sticks around.

"That sounds good! Maybe we could also play Emergency? Or Ignorance?" Ino suggested like earlier, while looking up from her guitar.

"I like Emergency, but instead of Ignorance, maybe we can play a slow song? Like Conspiracy?" Temari proposed while looking at all of them with hopeful eyes.

"Yea. Your right! A slow song will do good. I was also thinking we can do our cover to Cherry Bomb? Yeah?" Sakura said while wiggling her eyebrows at her bandmates/best friends.

They all giggled at her suggestive antics. "Okay, so does everybody agree?" Ino said looking around to see any disagreements in any of their eyes. She saw none. "Okay! So let's start with Fences! I'm kind of rusty with that song". She said sheepishly while giggling slightly. Everyone sweatdropped at her, considering that they played that song a million times. Literally.

"Okay pig. Tenten! Start us off!" Sakura said signaling Tenten. She clicked her drumsticks to the tempo, in which everybody listened to carefully.

"One … Two … Three … Go!" She said with the last three clicks. Tenten immediately starting playing along with Ino strumming a chord. Hinata and Temari joined in after Ino, playing similar notes. And then finally Sakura started singing.

_I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls_

_And in the hall, there are people looking through_

_The window in the door_

_They know exactly what we're here for_

_Don't look up, just let them think_

_There's no place else you'd rather be_

_You're always on display_

_For everyone to watch and learn from_

_Don't you know by now? You can't turn back_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have_

**Ino, Hinata, and Temari started singing softly with Sakura, emphasizing some of the lyrics.**

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying_

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

_And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night_

_So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style_

_You'll go out in style_

_If you let me, I could_

_I'd show you how to build your fences_

_Set restrictions, separate from the world_

_The constant battle that you hate to fight_

_Just blame the limelight_

_Don't look up, just let them think_

_There's no place else you'd rather be_

_And now you can't turn back_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have_

**Sakura detached the microphone from the stand and starting walking around the floor. She approached Temari, and started singing with her in the microphone. They both smiled and laughed a little. Sakura then walked back up front.**

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying_

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

_And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night_

_So smile_

_Yeah, yeah, you're asking for it_

_With every breath that you breathe in_

_Just breathe it in_

_Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess_

_You do all this big talking_

_So now let's see you walk it_

_I said, let's see you walk it_

**Sakura stepped back letting Ino and Hinata have some of the spotlight as they both do their solos. Ino started off with the first part of the solo and then stopped. Hinata took up from where Ino stopped and continued playing, both giving the effect of battling each other. Towards the end, Ino joined and they both starting playing together, sliding their talented fingers down the guitar finishing the solo all in one. They both stepped back, allowing Sakura to take back up the front "stage".**

_Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess_

_You do all this big talking_

_So now let's see you walk it_

_I said, let's see you walk it_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying_

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

_And oh, oh, open wide, yeah, oh, oh, open wide_

_Yeah, oh, oh, open wide, 'cause you'll go out in style_

**Sakura started clapping her hands to the beat and then finished her final note.**

_You'll go out in style_

Tenten finished off the song with her last note on the silvery green and white snare drum.

"Whoa! We sounded awesome!" Sakura exclaimed loudly. Everybody seemed to knock out of their world and came back to reality from her voice. Playing music has the effect to bring the player into their own instrument, becoming one.

"Yea. I agree. That song sounded fucking awesome." Temari said agreeing with Sakura.

"Yea! We should maybe work on Conspiracy now? Ne?" Hinata said lightly to all of them, happy that they got the first song perfect.

"Okay! Tenten! Start us off again!" Ino said looking over at her double bunned friend. Tenten repeated the same procedure with her drum sticks playing the tempo and counting down.

"Go!" Tenten started softly drumming beginning the song. Ino joined in the same time, pressing her fingers on specific strings, creating the melody. They paused slightly, and then Hinata and Temari joined in intensely, increasing the volume of the song. Sakura finally joined in with the band, singing her notes with perfect harmony.

_Please speak softly_

_For they will hear us_

_And they'll find out_

_Why we don't trust them_

_Speak up dear_

_'Cause I cannot hear you_

_I need to know_

_Why we don't trust them_

**Temari, Ino, and Hinata joined in singing softly in the background into the microphone in front of them.**

_Explain to me_

_This conspiracy against me_

_And tell me how_

_I've lost my power_

_Were can I turn?_

_'Cause I need something more_

_Surrounded by uncertainty_

_I'm so unsure of_

**Sakura opened her eyes, pausing slightly to reveal her bright emerald orbs. She scanned amply filled bar, noticing a small crowd that formed in the middle, slow dancing to their music. She smiled lightly, while shutting her eyes once more to continue singing.**

_Tell me why_

_I feel so alone_

_'Cause I need to know_

_To whom do I own_

_Explain to me_

_This conspiracy against me_

_And tell me how_

_I've lost my power_

**Everyone stopping playing except Hinata, who was stilling strumming her chords lightly, while Sakura began to sing softly again.**

_I thought_

_That we'd make it_

**Tenten and Ino joining in once more by intensifying their notes on the instruments. Temari also following them a few seconds after, moving her fingers along her bass.**

_Because you said_

_That we'd make it through_

_And when_

_All security fails_

_Will you be there_

_To help me through?_

**She got up from her wooden stool on the stage and took the microphone from the stand. She started to walk around the stage slowly, singing her heart out to the crowd.**

_Explain to me_

_This conspiracy against me_

_And tell me how_

_I've lost my power, how?_

The music slowed down gently, as each instrument ultimately came to a stop, until Ino and Tenten finally ended the song with their last notes.

There was a loud applause that echoed through-out the almost filled bar. Seems like word got around quickly that they were playing tonight, considering the late notice. But then again, it was Saturday night.

The band was now at the Haru bar, which was located in uptown Konoha. They already performed Fences, which was given a standing ovation from the crowd. There was people seen at tables, drinking, chatting, and dancing, all just having a good time. They felt content, knowing that their audience was enjoying themselves with their music.

The girls bowed slightly, and then started to tune their instruments for their next song. Sakura took a huge gulp of her water bottle and looked back to the crowd, smiling deviously.

"Thank you! Now for all those ladies who are here tonight -" Cheers are heard from multiple places in dimply lit room. "-because they recently broke up with their dickhead boyfriend or are just here for their weekly GNO, here is a song for you. And for the fellas … Enjoy! Here's the cover of 'Cherry Bomb' by the Runaways" Sakura said smirking slightly while winking to the now excited crowd.

Tenten clicked down with her drumsticks to the tempo and began playing on her drums skillfully, along with the rest of the band joining all together. Sakura followed in and began to sing with a shown glint in her eye.

_Can't stay at home, can't stay at school_

_Old folks say, ya poor little fool_

_Down the street I'm the girl next door_

_I'm the fox you've been waiting for_

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

_Hello world I'm your wild girl_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

**The crowd sang along with the lyrics knowingly. They screamed chorus loudly, along with Sakura, who just smiled excitedly to have them singing with her.**

_Stone age love and strange sounds too_

_Come on baby let me get to you_

_Bad nights cause'n teenage blues_

_Get down ladies you've got nothing to lose_

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

_Hello world I'm your wild girl_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

**Ino stepped up front stage and began to play her solo. Her fingers moved interchangeably with the strings, playing loudly. The crowd screamed enthusiastically as she continued, while Sakura danced around the stage. She finished her solo and stepped back, allowing Sakura and the crowd to sing along to the chorus once again.**

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

_Hello world I'm your wild girl_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

_Hey street boy what's your style_

_Your dead end dreams don't make you smile_

_I'll give ya something to live for_

_Have ya, grab ya til your sore_

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

_Hello world I'm your wild girl_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

The crowd roared with applause. Ino, Temari, Hinata, and Sakura all stepped up and linked hands, Tenten standing on her stool, and all together bowed to the crowd. They grabbed their instruments and left the stage to start packing up.

After packing up Tenten's last piece of drums into their van, they all made their way from backstage and headed towards the long bar table, stopping along to thank all the compliments people gave them. They reached the long wooden table that extended from one side if the wall, reaching to the other side. Behind the table were multiple varieties of alcohol stacked together neatly.

Tenten patted the table twice, signaling the bartender. A middle aged guy wearing casual jeans and a T-shirt appeared in front of them. He looked to be in his mid-twenties and smiled brightly at them.

"Great job out there guys! I'll make your Shirley Temples on the house right now." He exclaimed kindly while grabbing five tall glasses and pouring the bubbly clear seltzer water into them. He then grabbed some red syrup, pouring them into the glasses also, and then mixed them. He topped all of them with deep red cherries. The girls observed him the whole time, hypnotized from his movements in preparing their drinks.

"Here yah go girls. Enjoy!" he said smiling while pushing the glasses towards them.

"Thanks Hakuno!" They all said in unison, while slurping down the Shirley Temples like their life depended on it. He sweatdropped as he watched these petite little girls finish them under a minute. They all looked up with big hopeful eyes, which screamed "More!" eagerly. He chuckled and began to prepare them another round.

"Girls." A deep voice said from behind them. They all turned around to be greeted with their silver haired sensei and two other men standing beside him. Kakashi sported a green cargo pants, black boots, a black T-shirt, and his infamous mask that reached up to his nose, covering majority of his face. He had a head band tied around his head, which was slanted covering his entire left eye.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! What's up?" Sakura said smiling at her former teacher.

"Those must be the important people he was talking about earlier." Ino thought while examining the two men standing next to her sensei. One of them had dark brown hair, and the other had black hair, both dressed in casual jeans and button ups.

"I would like to introduce you to Yamato-san and Genma-san. They are recruiters from the record company, Sannin Stars, which I'm sure you girls are familiar with." Kakashi said looking at each one of them. Their eyes lit up when they heard "Sannin Stars".

Of course, who didn't know Sannin Stars? They sign only the most talented bands under their label. The CEO was none other than Tsunade-Sama, who was just as talented as the many bands signed under her company. Sannin Stars is very popular with the young generation, by producing the best music, varying many different genres. It was a huge question as to why they are here, watching them perform on a Saturday night.

"It's very nice to meet you girls. Kakashi has mentioned many wonderful things about you. It was a pleasure watching you play. You are all very talented and we would like to propose a great opportunity for you." Said Yamato.

The girls all smiled brightly while looking at each other, waiting for him to continue.

"There will be a competition this summer, in Otogakure, where multiple bands will compete for a contract signing with Sannin Stars. We were very impressed with your performance tonight, and would like to see if you were interested in participating in this event." Said the dark haired one speaking up. The girls squealed lightly upon the invitation.

"This is a great honor! Thank you Yamato-san and Genma-san! I think we all agree to this opportunity! It will be definitely be a pleasure!" Sakura said animatedly, while the rest of the girls nodded their heads vigorously, agreeing with her.

"Well, that's just wonderful. So, this competition runs for 7 weeks, starting next month. There will be workshops available which are lead by our famous instructors, so you can all sharpen your skills with your instruments." Yamato said, informing the girls. They all nodded, assuring him that they were listening, and then looked over the Genma who spoke up.

"We will provide housing for all of you in one cabin, which is where you will live for the rest of the summer, until the last day, which are the finals." He said while handing them pamphlets.

"Congrats girls. I will see you all there in the opening ceremony. It was, again, a pleasure watching you all play. Good luck!" Yamato said while shaking all their hands. Genma nodded to them and followed his brown haired friend out the bar.

Once they left, the girls let all all of their bundled excitement out that included loud squeals of joy and lots of jumping up and down.

Kakashi smiled down at them, relieved that they performed perfectly well on such a short notice. Just when he was about to walk away, thinking that the girls forgot his presence, he was tackled onto the floor by all them.

"!" Sakura said happily, while squishing the life out of him.

"We love you Kakashi-sensei! Thanks so much!" Ino said from on top of Sakura, hugging both her and him with some difficulty. They all laughed and got off of their squished sensei.

"You guys really deserved it. I'm proud of you. You should start packing now, you guys leave in a week." He said reading the pamphlet that was on the floor. He got up and ruffled all of their heads. "I'll see you all on finals." His right eye wrinkled, indicating that he was smiling under the mask.

"Good to know you have faith in us Kakashi!" Tenten said smiling expectantly , while fixing her hair back grimly. He handed her the pamphlet and then made his way towards the exit of the bar.

"But of course, I trained you, didn't I?" He countered while looking back at her. She nodded her head in defeat, agreeing. Kakashi was very talented, being the former bass player of "The Mockingjays". He's done anything to everything that has to do with music already.

"Okay girls, til finals. Ja." He said saluting with two fingers, finally exiting through the front door.

The girls all took a seat back at the bar, enjoying their second round of shirley temples.

"Sheesh. I didn't think this night would turn out to be life changing." Hinata said looking up from her pamphlet after taking a sip of her drink.

"Yea, I know, right? I wonder what the competition will be like … " Temari said after taking the last sip of her now finished Shirley temple.

"Who knows? But we should't worry about that. I'm really looking forward to these workshops with the 'famous instructors'." Sakura said with her nose buried into the pamphlet.

"Who cares! How many hot guys do you think will be there? Probably a lot right? I mean, majority of bands have at least one hot person in them." Ino said with gleaming eyes. Her face then turned from pure delight, to shocked.

"Guys! We have to go home and pack now! I need to pick out all my good outfits! Who knows how long that will take. We only have a week!" Ino said dramatically in realization.

Everybody sighed at her obsessive antics, but eventually agreed. They were all exhausted from they're over emotional and hard working day.

"I agree. At least with the going home part. I'm so tired guys." Sakura said getting up from her bar stool and stretching. They all mimicked her movements and got up also.

They thanked the bartender for the free drinks and made their way outside to the dark red van. Ino called "Shotgun!" before anybody else could and slipped into the passenger seat while Hinata hopped into the drivers seat on the other side and started the car. Temari climbed into the back seat, followed by Tenten and Sakura. The pink-haired girl snuggled into Tenten's arm, while the said girl also snuggled into Temari's arm, creating a chain. They were all worn out from the days activities and could't stay up any longer. It was Saturday night after all.

All done! Tell me what you guys think! It's my first time writing in years. I need to improve on somethings, but you guys should let me know what they are!

**NOTES!**

-I've decided to not let Hinata's dad interfere with her life in this story. That is until I figure out Neji's relationship with Hinata. I might keep it cousins, but I don't know yet! I'll figure it out without letting Hiashi interfere. It would most definitely be too troublesome.

I'm going to base the school system off on America's style because I'm not familiar how the Japanese do it. I think they have secondary school? Or something like that. I don't know. But in this story, they all graduate in eighth grade from middle school. Then they graduate in twelfth grade from high school and then move onto college.

I'm trying to be accurate with the instruments! I'm doing my best. I only did a little bit of music in school! But I'm a huge rock and roll fan, so I'm not completely stupid with these things. ;P

For the songs, I might just stick to Paramore songs. I don't want to do bands like Evanescence, Flyleaf or Lacuna coil. As much as I like them, I want them to stick with the upbeat teenager image. Which is what Hayley Williams from Paramore has. I might even let them sing some pop. Like that new chick Karmin? Or some No Doubt! I must say, choosing the boys songs will be much easier. And no way in hell is Sasuke singing! Unless you guys want him to? I just don't want him to be too out of character. Review and let me know any suggestions! :]


End file.
